edfandomcom-20200215-history
From Here to Ed
"From Here to Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 3 and the 64th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tries to make Kevin pay for ruining his latest scam no matter what for something he didn't intentionally do. Plot The episode begins with Nazz, Jonny, Plank, Sarah and Jimmy checking out The Eds' latest venture, Ed's Polar Ride; a sleigh-ride through the cul-de-sac, complete with dish-soap snow and bowling pin penguins. The kids are interested, and rides the sleigh with Ed driving it, while Rolf and Kevin play with a soccer ball. Rolf accidentally tosses the ball in the fake snow, Kevin goes to retrieves it, unwittingly walking in the path of the sleigh. The kids notice that Kevin is in their path, and Ed narrowly redirects the sleigh, only to crash in a mound of snow. The soap-drenched kids demand a refund, which Eddy refuses to give, Sarah beats Eddy up and gives the kids their money back. Eddy, outraged at his loss, blames Kevin for his misfortune and demands he pay him a buck to compensate. Kevin claims to know nothing Eddy is talking about and walks away. Eddy then 'declares war' on Kevin. Edd refuses to help, but Eddy threatens to tell the kids what's under his hat, leaving Edd no choice but to help. Edd and Eddy begin spying on Kevin behind a bush, waiting for Ed to come with some items to pelt Kevin with, he returns with some foul-smelling junk he rummaged from underneath his bed. Eddy decides to get Kevin with Ed's rotten year-old lunch, he then asks Ed and Edd to follow his lead. He leads them into the sewers and back to where the bush from where they started to confuse Kevin. They soon disguise themselves with a giant Jonny mask, but trips over a street lamp. Eddy soon gives Edd Ed's foul lunch and has him to pelt Kevin, who's mending his bike. As Edd tries to whack him in the head, the lunch bag bursts on top of him, as Kevin rides his bike away. Eddy soon devises another plan, which involves Ed pouring pancake syrup onto the road, which Kevin will ride on and get stuck on as Ed tackles and squashes him. The plan backfires as Jimmy gets trapped in the syrup, causing Ed to tackle him. Kevin soon arrives, and rides on Ed, still on top of the patch of syrup, causing him not to get stuck in the syrup. Eddy soon blames Edd for their failure, claiming if Edd helped them, they would be at home having nothing to do. The Eds soon decide to fire Ed from a cannon at Kevin while he is sleeping in a hammock, situated an airborne platform, disguised as a cloud. Eddy is extremely satisfied at Edd's plan. Ed has a cone placed on his head to protect the turtle. Ed is placed in the mouth and the gang are ready to use the cannon. The cannon backfires, instead of Ed being propelled forward the cannon, the cannon is launched backwards pushing Ed, Edd and Eddy into a tree, breaking it in half as Kevin walks inside his house, unaware of the Ed's efforts to hurt him. A severely bruised Eddy decides to 'surrender' to Kevin, who doesn't know what Eddy is talking about. He shuts the door on his hand, causing Eddy to demand a dollar from Kevin (again). Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Can I mush, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, just don't get any on me, Ed." ---- *'Kevin': off-screen "Later, Dork!" Eddy: to Kevin "If it wasn't for you, I'd be swimming in jawbreakers right now." Kevin: "I have no idea what you're dorking about." Eddy: "Oh, you'' know'' what I'm dorking about!" Edd: "Put it all behind you, Eddy. This was all just an unseen, unfortunate circumstance." Ed: up a pickle after a slight 4-second pause "Pickle?" ---- *'Kevin': "Rolf quit showing off and pass the ba-." by Eddy shouting in his ear Eddy: "YOU OWE ME MONEY!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" Ed: pause "Yep." ---- *'Ed': "Slide on the soap!" off soap hill "Slide on the soap!" off soap hill "Slide on the soap!" off soap hill "Slide on the soap!" off soap hill ---- *'Eddy': to Ed and Edd "Duck, you idiots." Ed: "Quack!" and Edd duck as Kevin looks back and forth Kevin: "Suburbs are weird." ---- *'Jimmy': in syrup "Eee! I'm stuck!" Eddy: off-screen "GET HIM!" Ed: above Jimmy "Prepare to meet your maker!" Jimmy: "Antonucci?" crushes Jimmy; Kevin crosses Ed over and whistles by Eddy: about Kevin "Man, he's crafty!" Edd: "Don't be so modest Eddy! It must have taken you at least 10 seconds to come up with this!" Eddy: "It's all your fault! If you'd helped, we'd be at home complaining about nothing to do!" Edd: "Oh, now it's my fault? Eddy: "Yeah! Edd: "Really!?" Eddy: "Yeah!" Edd: "Really!?" Eddy: "Yeah, really!" Edd: pause Trivia/Goofs *Kevin's new Waldron Wrench is named after AKA storyboard artist Leah Waldron, who worked on the episode. *The captions read "Jonny" instead of "Jimmy" mostly at the beginning. *Ed said the word "mush" about 5 times in this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that Edd is a pacifist, and he admits to this in A Fistful of Ed. *When Kevin and Nazz are talking Kevin says "Is that a giant clam?" He would later say this in "It Came From Outer Ed." *In this episode, Eddy admits that he knows what's underneath Edd's hat, which references the first time that the hat came off of Edd's head in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed." ''where it was briefly off and Ed and Eddy both saw what was underneath the hat before Edd put it back on. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jonny and Jimmy have very few lines in this episode. *When the kids (excluding Rolf and Kevin) got their money back, they don't have the suds on them after they beat up Eddy. *After the Eds pass Kevin in their fake Jonny disguise, Edd's grass camouflage disappears. *The Turtle's feet on Ed's head are transparent. *It is revealed that Edd is ticklish. *A running gag in this episode is that Eddy tries to get revenge on Kevin, but he fails in each attempt. *The shows title is based off the saying, "From here to '''there'." *The soccer ball that Rolf and Kevin use is shown to be checkered, but it should be both hexagonal and checkered. *When Ed, Edd, and the Kids are almost running into Kevin and ran over the sign and the igloo, you can here lines from past episodes. For example, Jimmy yelling "Farewell cruel world!", which is from "Once Upon an Ed" and Jonny yelling "For crying out loud!" Also, Edd yelling, Ed screaming, Jimmy yelling "My Hair!", which is from "Avast Ye Eds", and "My Legs!" Gallery ed's-polar-ride.jpg|Ed's polar ride. kids-hurt-jpg.jpg|The Kids hurt after Ed crashed the sleigh into the soap igloo. slide-on-the-soap-jpg.jpg|"Slide on the soap." stuff-to-throw-jpg.jpg|Stuff to throw at Kevin. lunging-ed-jpg.jpg|"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed 005.jpg|Alien Ed penguins.jpg|"You better believe it Curly-Q!" mush dog edd.jpg|Husky dog Edd. Cannon.jpg|The Eds on the Cloud Platform. Jonnybighead.png|Jonny and Plank in the fake Jonny head. Video FLaWXGsiz1s Category:Episodes Category:Season 3